Such equipment may advantageously be used in a sorting center for preparing a delivery round or “postman's walk”.
Such trays are usually handled by operators who walk past the sorting outlets with a trolley for transporting the trays.
The trolley serves to bring the empty trays to the sorting outlets and to remove the full trays from said sorting outlets so as to transport them to the feed inlet or indeed to the removal point.
Automatic conveying solutions also exist for conveying the trays automatically from the outlets to the feed inlet of the sorting machine. For example, tray conveyor systems are already known that automatically unload the full trays from the sorting outlets and that also load said sorting outlets with empty trays.